catsofthestarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Story Board Approval
'Stories:' Please post the story on a new topic, and wait for Cinderstorm or Dappleheart to approve. TBA Feathershade Story When Feathershade was almost an apprentice, there had just been a battle and one of her clan mates had died. At that moment, she suddenly had a desire to kill. But when she was made an apprentice, her mentor told her that it’s not right to kill other cats for no reason. Then this feeling stopped, and she began meeting her BreezeClan friend, but then they stopped meeting; fearing they would be caught. Then Feathershade became a warrior, and she met her mate Flamestripe, and they had two kits who are new apprentices to GazeClan. -Cinderstorm :) ^_^ Love it. Post it please. Sorry I didnt reply earlier, I was working on Mossflower. 22:44, October 25, 2011 (UTC) TBA Waterdapple Story {C}Waterdapple was born to her mother Blue-eyes in BreezeClan. Her mother and father loved her very much, but sadly her father was killed in a battle with WillowClan, and her mother ran off to be a kitty-pet when she got the news. Waterdapple was confused, but she soon realized she was on her own, so she wanted a mate to keep her company. At this time she was only an apprentice, so having a mate was against the Warrior Code. But Waterdapple didn’t care. She felt too alone. All the male cats in the clan wanted to be her mate, but she took a kitty-pet mate instead of a BreezeClan warrior. Waterdapple was still an apprentice when she had her kits, so she was banned from BreezeClan, her kits were killed, and she never saw her kitty-pet mate Uggs again. Then Shine-ear found her limping around the GazeClan boarder, and then he took her to the GazeClan leader, Moonstar and Moonstar said Waterdapple could stay. As soon as Waterdapple was settled into GazeClan, her and Shine-ear became mates and had two kits named Creampelt and Leafmoon. User:Cinderstorm Approved :) 19:21, October 28, 2011 (UTC) TBA Stoneclaw Story {C}Stoneclaw was born to his mother Sandtail, in GazeClan with his brother Sootfoot. Sootfoot was a very quiet kit, unlike Stoneclaw who was already helping the warriors out, and picking ticks off of the elder’s backs. When his mate Dappleheart was a kit, she always looked up to Stoneclaw because he was always helping out even at a young age. Then when Dappleheart and Stoneclaw were made apprentices, they would always have competitions at things like hunting and running when Dappleheart realized she loved him. When Stoneclaw was made a warrior, he and Dappleheart immediately became mates, but Dappleheart was named deputy and they hadn’t had a chance to have kits yet. After that, Stoneclaw got his first apprentice and is currently mentoring her now; her name is Bluepaw. -User:Cinderstorm <3 Luv it.. 20:13, October 29, 2011 (UTC) TBA Fireshade Story A few nights after Fireshade was born, her mother saw her icey-blue eyes burning like fire in the moonlight. Then she decided to name her Firekit, instead of the name Icekit. As an apprentice, Fireshade was always serious about getting her tasks done. She quickly became a warrior, then met Rocktail. They became great friends, but then Fireshade was made deputy and had no time for a mate. Then, her and Rocktail finally became mates and had Dawnwillow & Thistleberry. After her kits became apprentices, BreezeClan started a battle with WillowClanand Fireshade lost the tip of her tail. The injury was so bad, she had to move into the Elder's Den, but Rocktailwouldn't leave her alone in the Elder's Den so he joined her. Now Fireshade and Rocktail are the oldest cats inBreezeClan. Cinderstorm <3. Approved. 22:02, November 1, 2011 (UTC) TBA Bluepaw Story A bit after Bluepaw was born, her mother became scared that there was going to be a battle so she tried to run away with Bluepaw to become kitty-pets, but Bluepaw didn't want to go. Bluepaw was then raised by Yellowbird, until she was apprenticed. Now, she is very happy and looks up to her mentor Stoneclaw, but is sometimes yelled at for day dreaming. She usually dreams about a black cat with reddish eyes calling her name, but never mentions it to anyone because she fears she will be yelled at. Cinderstorm approved. 22:02, November 1, 2011 (UTC) TBA Shine-ear Story When Shine-ear was made a warrior, he found a formarWillowClan she-cat named Waterdapple and took her to theGazeClan leader, Moonstar and she said that Waterdapplecould stay in GazeClan. Moonstar made Shine-ear mentor Waterdapple until she was in good health again. Later, Shine-ear and Waterdapple had two kits named Leafmoon & Creampelt. Then Shine-ear moved into the Elder's Den because he was getting to old to fight battles. Shine-ear had been is the Elder's Den for a very long time, and is about to die of old age. Cinderstorm TBA Rainflightstory When he joined SpiritClan he was brought up by an elder. In dismay he watched as Plumpaw attacked Cloudnose, in 'revenge' for her father. He felt a twinge of pride and she saw how good and loyal his kit was, but he was sad that he had to find out like this. He felt sad and sent her a dream telling her he was okay. 18:45, November 5, 2011 (UTC) It's really good! I made some changes so it sounds more like it goes along. Cinder(: TBA Shadeheart When Shadeheart was born, and was named Shadekit the former deputy saw an omen in his dream telling him to "Look into the shady hearts of your clanmates to find whats right." He just had a strange feeling that the omen was about Shadeheart. As an apprentice, Shadeheart was very fast and was a great hunter. He always admired the way Dapplepelt's pelt swayed in the wind, but it never came to thought that they would become mates. When he found out that Dapplepelt liked him, he instantly asked her to be his mate and now they have two kits that are apprentices. Ocean Use ya siggie. Approved(: Cinderstorm 22:42, November 6, 2011 (UTC) TBA Roxyheart Roxyheart was born as a kitty-pet, and never thought she would want to leave her warm and cozy twoleg den, until one day her mother was killed by a loner while stroling the clan boarders. Roxyheart suspected that a clan cat killed her so she went to go investigate. She was taken as a prisoner in BreezeClan then the clan cats started to realize that she was tough, so they begged her to join the clan and she did. Oceanfeather 00:42, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Approved. This is great! Nice start. Dappleheart♥ 00:48, November 7, 2011 (UTC) TBA Plumpaw On the day Plumkit's mother was taken, Plumkit chased out of the camp to find her. She didn't find them untill many moons later. When she talked to her, she said she didnt want to leave her housefolk. Plumpaw was upset, but got over it. Then only three moons later, her father Rainflight died in a battle with MoonClan, and she almost killed Cloudnose. She was horrified by her actions, but Cloudnose forgave her. Oceanfeather 00:46, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Approved(; Just remember to have PROPER grammar. I hope Cinder told you that I am a stickler about that. You can post this on Plumpaw's page:) Dappleheart♥ 00:50, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I know(: Oceanfeather 21:03, November 8, 2011 (UTC) TBA Foxflower Foxflower was born under a beautiful Willow tree right by the border of MoonClan. She was a fascinating kit, intersted in herbs at one time, then warrior skills the next. Once she even snuck out of WillowClan camp to go see how the other Clans were! She crept intp Dapplestar's den in MoonClan and pounced on her playfully. Suprised, Dapplestar jumped up. But when she saw it was a kit, she wrapped her tail around her and talked to her about nursery tales. In the morning, she crept out of camp and returned Foxkit to her mother. The Clan thanked her but Dapplestar just replied with a flick of her tail as she left. Foxkit preteneded it was a big adventure that SpiritClan had prophesized for her. I love it! I made some touch ups to the taging, but otherwise, it was great! Who made this? Approved! Cinderstorm *puffs out chest* Uh, I did. (Duh(no lol jk)) TBA Frostleaf When Frosty first meet Appleleaf when he was dared to go hunting out in the forest by his friend. He almost caught a thrush but it got away. Applepaw was watching and stalking him for her hunting assesment. She watched him with great interest and attacked him shortly after. Forsty defended himself quite well untill Applepaw let him go. They continued to 'train' together for a week or two untill Ivystar caught them and invited him to the Clan. Frosty went immidiatly to join BreezeClan. Turns out Ivystar had been watching them from the beggining. After Frostpaw became an apprentice, he began to realize his love for Applepaw, and she realized her love for him. ~ 00:00, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Approved, copy this to his page Frostleaf. Cinderstorm 00:03, November 14, 2011 (UTC) TBA ~ Frostpaw Frostpaw wants to be a unique kind of cat, but for him that is almost impossible because his two siblingsWhitepaw & Snowpaw look just like him. They are all the same, except for eye color and personality. Frostpaw has a harsh personality, Whitepaw has a loving personality and Snowpaw is caring. Frostpaw likes to keep to himself and does not like to be bossed around, and when cats get him and his siblings mixed up Frostpaw gets very mad and will try to avoid them, but when his mother Nightwing comes to comfort him, he feels happy and safe. Creampelt 23:17, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm.. you finally made one, so I guess.. Approved Cinderstorm 23:18, November 23, 2011 (UTC) TBA ~ Smokekit Hopefully I'm doing this right. Let's try this. Smokekit is a very shy kit with low self esteem, though he is watched over carefully by SpiritClan because he will be a strong warrior in the future. Once starts talking with a cat, he is very friendly. He is often looked down upon by other cats in Clans because of his mixed loner and Clan blood. His mother was from BreezeClan, but she died giving birth to him. Smokekit's father, Storm, a loner that lived nearby, confused and distraught from his mate's death, brought Smokekit to GazeClan. 04:58, November 29, 2011 (UTC) It's really good! Just remember that we use SpriritClan instead of StarClan(: And []] the Clans. Approved, I'll put it on his page. 02:02, December 1, 2011 (UTC) TBA ~ Sunpelt Sunpelt was born to Kestrelheart along with her two brothersOwlear & Moontail. She grew up always having little contests with her two brothers, and she usually won. MoonClan's leader at that time saw her as a great warrior, who had a special destiny. But what Moonstar didn't know, was that Sunpelt and her two competitive brothers would soon be faced with a difficult quest. Moontail, Owlear & Sunpelt set out to chase of a dangerous fox that had been lurking on MoonClan's teritory for the past couple of days. While they were searching for the fox, it popped out of no where and bit Moontail's neck; instantly killing him. Sunpelt was so scared for her brother, she jumped on the fox's back but it threw her off; breaking her neck and she died also. The fox ran away, then some MoonClan warriors came to retrive their bodies, and now they both live happy inSpiritClan but their family in MoonClan still misses them. Ocean 21:30, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Nice story.. Why is it all in blue? Fix spelling & grammer, and it's approved. 16:34, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Milkyspot's Adventure A calico she cat opened her blue eyes and blinked at the sunlight that creeped into her den. This was Milky. She didn't want to wake up yet. She shut her eyes and tried to get a few more minutes of sleep. But she couldn't go back to sleep. She left the safety of her den and sat down on the outside of her den. She lifted her nose and drunk in the scents. She heard a strange murmur in her ear and glanced around to see were her mother was. Her mother was called Heather. Heather was a calico as well but she had green eyes. "You're awake at last!" Heather, meowed as she spotted her daughter. "And I'm as hungry as ever." Milky, replied. "Let's go hunt then." Heather, mewed. "Remember to stay close." "Yes mom." Milky, mewed. The two of them went into the forest. Milky drunk in the familiar scents of the forest. She noticed her mother was really tense. "Are you alright?" Milky, asked. "Jacob scented a badger this morning." Heather, replied. Jacob was Milky's father. Jacob was a pure black tom with green eyes just like Milky's father. ''This is the beginning. ''